New Arrivals CFA
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: Sonic finds four Mobians while running(one of them looks like his ex, Fiona!). Then, many deaths start to occur. Then Sonic wonders if the newcomers can be trusted. T for blood and gruesome deaths.
1. New and Old

**Freddy- Brown fur, blue eyes, black shoes, top hat, and bowtie, white gloves.**

 **Foxy- Red fur, yellow eyes, black tank top, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, black boots.**

 **Chica- Yellow fur, magenta eyes, yellow dress, orange boots, white gloves.**

 **Bonnie- Purple fur, red eyes, red bowtie, white gloves, purple sneakers.**

 **Foxy is a girl in this who looks a bit like Fiona Fox, but not exactly.**

 **Foxy will be Vixen because 'Foxy' for a girl fox makes ZERO SENSE.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was running (as usual) when a chicken landed on him.

A Mobian Chicken.

"Oh, sorry!" she said.

"It's okay."

Meanwhile, Bonnie heard a distant scream and a familiar laugh.

The laugh had to be Freddy, but he didn't know who screamed.

So he naturally ran toward the noise.

What he was NOT excepting was to see Foxy with no hook, covering his mouth and looking like a girl.

Freddy was snickering and looking at Foxy.

"Foxy, are you a girl?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy's voice was so quiet.

"I think so..."

"Well, then we have to call you Vixen because Foxy as a girl just makes no sense."

"Ok." Fo- Vixen said.

The three started looking for Chica and found her chatting with a blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked at Vixen with distrust.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" asked Bonnie.

"Who even is she?" Chica asked at the same time.

Then the realization set in and she mouthed a silent _oh_.

"She reminds me so much of my ex-girlfriend, Fiona. We broke up after I found out she was cheating on me."

"WHAT." the core four said.

"That is messed up." Vixen said.

* * *

ANYWAY, the hedgehog's name was Sonic, and he was on a way to a dinner party at Cream's house.

She was a rabbit, like Bonnie.

So naturally the Core Four joined him.

"Guys, these are Mobians I met on the way here, this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy taking out her hammer and swinging it at Vixen.

"Ow! WHY?" Vixen said.

Amy was going to swing again, but Sonic held her back.

Then Tails punched her.

"GUYS. Her name is Vixen. She is NOT Fiona." Sonic said loudly.

Amy and Tails looked ashamed.

Just then, two figures walked in the door.

A bee and an alligator.

They both looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"He's dead." The alligator(Vector) and the bee(Charmy) said.

Everyone looked at their feet or burst into tears.

But the Core Four had no idea who died.

"Can't believe it..." Shadow said quietly.

"Who died?" Bonnie asked.

"Espio. He was missing. How did you know he was dead?" Silver said.

"We found him just before he died." Vector said.

"There was no way to save him." Charmy continued.

Sonic started wondering if Espio's death somehow had to do with those four.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Vixen.

Then Vector and Charmy pointed at Vixen and said, "YOU!"

"Guys, it's fine, she's not Fiona, her name is Vixen."

* * *

 **And first Chapter is DONE. Soooo ya. Espio died WHICH I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO. Many sad deaths in this story, don't want to see your favorite die then don't read. If you can solve this puzzle, it'll tell you who will die next.**

 **20h1.40w het H54geh0g**


	2. Death of a Rival

**Chapter 2! If you haven't figured out the puzzle then... I have no words. NO WORDS I SAY!**

 **Anyway, go look for that pic that Shadow references. The fic is not Yoai just close friends.**

* * *

A cry of pain came from behind Sonic and Tails, who were talking.

They turned around to see a bloodied Shadow slowly dieing.

"Shadow!" Tails cried out.

The besties rushed to the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic sat by his side while Tails went to go get help.

The cobalt hero couldn't stop the tears coming down his face.

"Why are you crying...Faker?" Shadow said with a sad smile.

"Sha-Shadow?" a horrified Silver said.

"Silver... Shadow's voice cracked.

"Don't speak."

"Hey, guys!" Tails ran up to them with Vanilla and Cream.

But they were too late.

Shadow was already dead.

"No..." Silver began sobbing along with Sonic.

When the news was told to the others, many tears were shed.

But all they wanted to do was find out who killed Shadow.

"I suspect that Espio and Shadow's deaths were connected. From what you describe, Shadow was in the same position Espio was in." Charmy stated.

"You mean that they were targeted? Who would DO that?" Amy said.

"Someone cruel." Nicole suggested.

"Someone evil." Mina said (Yes, she is here!).

"Someone we know doesn't like them." said Vixen.

The Mobians who were in Sonic 06 paled.

"What?" Chica asked.

"I think I know a guy." Silver said.

"So do I." Sonic added.

"Mephiles." The two hedgehogs concluded.

"Of course! It has to be him." Amy said.

"Who is Mephiles?" Freddy asked.

"He's like... Shadow's evil twin." Honey said(yes she is here too).

"Well, we need to take him out before he takes anyone else out." Sally said(YES SHE IS HERE TOO).

* * *

 **So, they have pinpointed the murders to Mephiles. I LOVE making him the villain, but Eggman will be in here.**

 **Julie-Su is here, but not here YET.**

 **Solve the puzzle for the next murder.**

 **][][][\\][]=-=-==0=0-908083797897**


	3. Sacrifice

**HEY. This is the 3 chapter...**

* * *

Sonic was just running as usual, and he was completely unaware that a crystalline figure was approaching him.

He stopped for a short break looked around.

A Dark Chaos Lance was shot at him.

"NO!" a familiar voice yelled.

Silver the hedgehog took the blow.

"SILVER!" Sonic yelled.

"You MONSTER!" Sonic yelled.

"S-s-onic." Silver stuttered.

"Hang on Silver!" Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

He picked up Silver and rushed him to Tails' place.

"Of!" Sonic tripped.

He and Silver fell to the ground.

"Silver..." Sonic sobbed.

"I- we, already lost Shadow and Espio, we can't lose you too!" Sonic bawled.

"It'll be okay." Silver gave a weak smile.

"No, Silver..."

"Sonic, come here..."

Sonic scooted closer.

"I thought you would *gasp* never for-forgive me after I tried to kill you." Silver said.

"But you did... everyone did. You guys were my friends."

"A-and I'm s-so happy." Silver finished with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Silver, no!"

"Go-od, bye, Sonic."

"Silver, NO." Tears streamed down Sonic's face as Silver exhaled his last breath.

"NO. No. NO!" Sonic cried.

"He's dead. And it's all my fault." Sonic sobbed.

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Sonikku." Amy said.

"I'm sure he's fi-" Tails stopped talking as a sad Sonic plodded into the room.

He had some dirt on him and...BLOOD?

"Sonic, what happened?" Kunckles questioned.

"Silver's dead." Sonic said.

* * *

 **Poor Silver! Anyway, not sure about who will die next time, and the Core Four will have MANY important roles.**

 **Just not now.**


	4. Wave

**So, only one more death in this fic. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Vixen stormed to the group of Mobians with a sad/mad look on her face.

"Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On. Right. NOW." she growled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Vixen's eyes narrowed.

"What happened? Freddy was perfectly fine one second, and dead the next."

"What? Someone killed Freddy?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

"Yup. And I don't think it's this Mephiles guy. I know someone else who would want to kill everyone." Vixen groaned.

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"Purple Guy."

"What? What kind of name is 'Purple Guy?'" Tails asked.

"His real name is Vincent, but we call him Purple Guy because everything on him is purple. Hair, eyes, clothes, shoes." Vixen explained.

Knuckles suddenly had an idea.

A really bright idea.

An idea so bright you could almost see the lightbulb.

"Let's cause a Genisis Wave." he said.

"Huh?" the others said.

"We'll be able to bring back the four who died!"

"Hey, good idea, Knux!" Sonic said.

"But, the four who came here will end up stuck here. Their pasts will change and their memories will be lost." Tails pointed out.

Vixen sighed. "Unfortunately, I think its our best chance."

"Then let's do it!" Amy pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

Bonnie and Chica took no persuading to go along with the plan.

"Anything to bring Freddy back." They said.

"So, how exactly do we do this?" Vixen asked.

"Well, nobody really wants these things to happen, but there is a way to get them to happen on purpose." Knuckle said.

"Basically, all seven chaos emeralds need to be set around the Master Emerald, then a chant by Knux over there, and boom, Geniseis Wave." Sonic stated.

So then performed the ritual, and a wave of energy was blasted over the land.

* * *

 **So, sequel will be coming. Scratch that, this is the last chapter, but I'll do a preview for the sequel as the next one.**


	5. Preview

**So, preview tiiiiime!**

* * *

Vix finished her song and Goldie was left staring in wonder.

Who knew Foxy would be rewritten as a famous singer?

* * *

As he entered the bakery, a whiff of yummy-smelling baked goods was sent his way.

"How can I help you?" Chica chirped.

* * *

Bonnie took the cake out of the oven and looked at Goldie.

"You're not supposed to be here."

* * *

Freddy walked into the room and a bucket dumped water on his head.

"BONNIE!"

* * *

 **Annnnnd end of preview time!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the sequel, On Our Side.**


End file.
